A Tangled Story
by Skyshadow54
Summary: A Transformers version of the Tangled storyline. Let the sassy comments and hilarity begin. Discontinued (and possibly will be deleted)
1. Missing

**Chapter One - Missing**

 **Author's Note: I will tell you the story behind this story. My family and I were watching Tangled the other night and one of my brothers and I were talking about the similarities of some of the characters to Transformers characters. That then sort of escalated and we decided to write a crossover fanfic for it. Because, you know, plot bunnies tend to not want to leave you alone :P  
** **So we decided to co-write this. It will have both my oc's and his oc's featured in it, along with canon characters. This doesn't relate to any of my other stories other than shared characters and some themes possibly.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Transformers or Tangled. Just our oc's.**

* * *

"This is the story of how I died." Steeldust paused, helm hanging. He suddenly straightened, a mischievous smirk on his faceplate. "Just kidding. This isn't even my story.

"Long ago, there lived a prince. Prince Orion Pax. Haven't heard of him? Well, now he's King Optimus Prime. Yep, that mech.

"Anyways, when Orion was of age, his sire and carrier prompted him to look for a queen, seeing as he would soon be taking their place as ruler, and would need someone to help him.

"A femme, who was good friends with the prince, heard of it and was rather excited. Airachnid had dreamed of ruling over Iacon as queen for most of her young life. She hinted to Orion that they would be a great ruling couple.

"But it was not to be. Prince Orion proposed to Ariel, whom he had loved for sometime. They were married.

"Feeling betrayed, Airachnid left the city-state, swearing to have her revenge on the new king and queen.

"Some time later, the king and queen had a sparkling. They were very happy and loved her dearly. The city-state rejoiced with the couple."

Steeldust paused, shaking his helm. His faceplate sobered. "And then that happiness ended."

"Airachnid, having heard the news, returned to Iacon under the cover of darkness. She climbed up the side of the castle and into the sparkling's room through the open window.

"The king and queen knew that something was wrong when they heard the new sparkling screaming. They rushed to her room, only to see a dark silhouette standing in the windowsill.

"Airachnid turned, flashing them a wicked smile. Then, she leapt out into the offcycle, taking the princess with her.

"King Optimus and Queen Elita were devastated. They searched for a long time for their sparkling, but no one could find her or Airachnid. Not even the elite guards and enforcers.

"Airachnid decided not to offline the sparkling, but to raise her as her own. Who knew, maybe she could turn her against Iacon.

"The king and queen didn't want to give up hope that their daughter was still online. Once a vorn, they released sky lanterns out over the Mithril Sea on her birthday, hoping that she would one orn return to them."

* * *

Deep in the Polyhex state, a small hidden ship sat, undetected by anyone else other than those who lived there.

Inside, a young femme, about eighteen vorns sat reading to her small companion. The retrorat snuggled next to the femme, enjoying her company. Its audios pricked up, hearing the clicking noise of someone entering the ship.

As her pet ran off into his hole, Moonracer stood, placing her datapad down on the nearby table. She quickly walked to the doorway of the living quarters of the ship.

A pair of glowing purple optics appeared in the dark hall, accompanying the click, click, click sound of the other occupant's many limbs.

Moonracer smiled, folding her hands behind her backplates. "Good orn, Carrier. How was your offcycle?"

Airachnid entered the room, transforming to bi-pedal form. She smiled down at Moonracer, wrapping a servo around her.

"Well, I didn't catch anything, but gave some mecha a good scare. So, it wasn't all bad I suppose," the femme mused. She walked away, Moonracer following.

"Carrier," the green femmeling said. "I wanted to ask you something?"

Airachnid paused at the stairway, half turning to face her. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Moonracer shifted in place. "Well, you see, next orn is sort of special and- "

"Oh? What could be so special about next orn?" Airachnid interrupted. She tilted her helm, tapping a sharp digit to the side of her faceplate.

"Well, it's my creation orn! Surprise!" said Moonracer happily, spreading her servos.

Airachnid smirked. "Can't be. Your creation orn was last vorn."

"That's the thing about creation orns, Carrier." Moonracer muttered nervously. "They're kinda a repeating thing."

"Please stop the mumbling, Moonracer." Airachnid scoffed, folding her servos. "You know I can't stand it."

"Oh, sorry." The femmeling laughed nervously. "What I wanted to ask you is, well, I know what I want for my creation orn. You see, it kinda is a big one, so I thought of something extra special."

Airachnid arched an optic ridge, frowning. "And that is?"

"I want to go and see the sea. And the glowy things that appear over it on my creation orn."

"You what?" the spider femme sputtered. "Absolutely not, Moonracer!"

"But-" Moonracer protested, scrambling for words. "Please, Carrier! I've heard so much about it, and it sounds so lovely. And the glowing lights only appear on my creation orn. It's like- Like they're for me- "

"My answer is no, Moonracer. That is final." Airachnid started to climb the stairs to the ship's command centre.

Moonracer took a few steps forward, her servos outwards in a pleading gesture. "I don't want to go by myself, I was wondering if you would take me."

Airachnid spun and marched down the stairs. "Moonracer, it's too dangerous. The outside world is a nasty place, full of things that could harm you. I forbid you to leave this ship."

Moonracer paused, biting her lip. Her carrier had warned her many times of all the things that were dangerous in the outside world.

Many of the ones that got too close had been captured by Airachnid, who then displayed their helms in her trophy room.

The femmeling appreciated her carrier's skill and want to protect her, but stayed far away from the trophy room. She didn't want to see it.

"Now, I have to leave again," Airachnid said, briskly walking back the way she had come. "I just remembered some forgotten business that I need to take care of."

She paused, kissing Moonracer on the forehelm. "You know I just want to keep you safe."

"I know," Moonracer replied quietly, giving her carrier a weak smile.

"Good," smiled Airachnid. She patted the green femmeling on the helm and stepped around her. "See you in a bit, my dear."

Moonracer watched her leave until she couldn't see Airachnid in the dark corridor anymore. "I'll be here," she sighed.

The retrorat crawled out of his hole and climbed up to Moonracer's shoulderplate.

"At least you understand."

* * *

Three figures snuck along the top of the palace. They leapt over a gap, then climbed up onto one of the towers.

The smallest, and youngest, mecha paused, holding onto the flagpole as he gazed across the landscape.

"You coming?" growled the only present femme, placing her hands on her hips. "Sight see later, punk."

"Yeah, we got a job ta do," hissed her brother.

Ignoring them, the younger mech grinned. "Ya know, I could get used to a view like this." He leaned against the pole. "Yep, I'm used to it. I want a castle."

Dagger rolled his optics and stepped forward. "We do this job, then you can get your own castle."

Suddenly grabbed by the larger mech, a surprised Steeldust was yanked backwards. His heels clattered over the shingles as he was dragged to the edge.

"I could walk myself ya know," he muttered, crossing his servos.

"Then do it," Dagger growled, tossing him across another gap.

Easily catching himself on the ledge of the other side, the navy and black thief sent a scowl back at his two companions. He then pulled himself up, flipping into a standing position. Smirking, he ran ahead.

"Show off," Taser growled.

The two siblings followed Steeldust who had beaten them to the armoury roof and was scouting it out.

"What took so long," he remarked coolly.

The only response he got was two glares from the slightly larger mecha.

"What?" Steeldust flicked his doorwings, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Spin stood next to the display case. On the other side, Nightracer stood guard, looking just as bored as he was. Additionally, the mech was possibly falling into recharge.

The younger enforcer sighed. It wasn't like the King's sword was going to go anywhere. Why did they need to be here?

A breeze came through the open window. Spin's olfactory sensors caught it. His vents hitched.

Oh, how he hated this time of vorn.

The poor enforcer sneezed, earning him a chuckle from his companion.

"Allergies?"

"Heh, yeah," Spin replied, glancing backwards towards the voice.

A thin, lanky mech was suspended by a rope from the ceiling, leaning an elbow joint casually on the sword. A mischievous smirk was on the young mech's faceplate.

Spin turned back, facing the armoury door again. He froze, brow furrowed _. "Wait a klik, that wasn't Nightracer."_

Whirling around, Spin looked up. The pedes of the intruder were just exiting through a hole in the ceiling.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" Spin yelled, waking Nightracer up.

Two sinister looking faceplates peered in through the hole. They sneered down at the two guards before sliding the section of roof they'd cut back into place.

* * *

"Whoohoo!" cheered Steeldust, leaping from a building down onto the street.

Taser and Dagger were right behind him as they ran out of the city.

"Can you believe that we pulled that off?" the youngest of the trio asked, looking over his shoulder at the sword tied to his backplates. "All the things we've done and seen and it's still early. This is going to be a great orn!"

* * *

Spin and Nightracer ran into the head of the elite guard's office.

The towering mech glanced at them, a rather annoyed expression on his faceplate.

"Ultra Magnus, Sir," Nightracer said, standing in a stiff salute.

Spin copied the salute, though he wanted to cringe under the red and blue's gaze.

"What is it, Officers?" the lieutenant asked coldly. He was not pleased that they had simply barged in, interrupting him.

"Sir, we regret to inform you," Nightracer began, fear in his optics. "That the Star Saber has just been stolen."

Captain Prowl, who had until this moment been unnoticed by the two guards, flipped Ultra Magnus' desk.

"What?" he growled, glaring darkly at the two shocked and now shaking enforcers.

"How did this happen? Never mind, tell me later," Magnus shook his helm, both at the loss of the sword and his second's temper. "We must reclaim the King's sword."

* * *

Dagger led the way as the elite guard and enforcement chased them.

All of them were in their alt mode, racing through the Iacon plains. They were quickly nearing the Polyhexian border, where an old, metal forest lay.

The three thieves intended to lose their would-be captors in there.

Dagger, Taser, and Steeldust knew that while they were used to the forest and its terrain, the Iaconians were not.

It should be easy to lose them.

Steeldust sped up, passing Taser and pulling alongside Dagger. "They're catching up, Dagger. We need to go faster."

"Faster won't help us now, we're too close to the tree line. Maybe you can redline yourself and then suddenly stop just as quick, but we can't," Taser snarled from behind.

Steeldust revved his engine in annoyance. "Whatever. Don't blame me if they catch you."

With that, the speedster roared ahead. Once he got to the border, he hit the brakes. Once he'd slowed down enough, Steeldust transformed, flying into the forest. Landing in a run, he used his momentum to run up a tree trunk.

Seating himself, the nineteen-vorn-old thief watched as the rest of the mecha drew near.

Dagger and Taser still had a good lead.

Already bored of waiting, Steeldust pulled a pistol from his waist.

The enforcers were almost close enough. If they were in range before Steeldust's fellow thieves were, then he'd provide some cover for them.

The siblings ended up beating the enforcement. Lucky for the Iaconians.

"Steeldust! Where are you?" yelled Dagger upon entering the forest.

The speedster leaped down from his perch, the large sword on his back making a muffled sound through the wrappings. "I'm right here. Ya blind or something?"

"Quit yer yapping and let's go!"

The trio began running, now on pedes since there wasn't enough space between the metal trees to drive.

The guards soon entered the forest after them. They found the trail and were quickly gaining ground again.

Not very far away, Steeldust paused, stopping to look at something. "Oh no. This is bad, very very bad," he said, ripping a piece of paper off a nearby tree.

Taser and Dagger, having stopped when he did, exchanged a look.

"What now?" snapped Taser, hands on her hips.

Steeldust turned the piece of paper, holding it beside his faceplate. "They just can't get my face right!"

The siblings looked at the speedster and the wanted notice. The notice said the reward and Steeldust's designation with what his crimes were, but the picture was simply a blur.

"It looks about right to me," remarked Dagger, crossing his servos. "No one can get a good picture of you when you're running. Which is what we should be doing."

Steeldust ignored him, moving to look at the other two wanted notices. "You two look great. Really captured Taser's nasty grin and-"

The young mech was jerked away from the tree just as several guards appeared, weapons out and ready.

A few shots rained over their helms as the thieves ran.

They soon found themselves at a dead end, trapped in front of a small cliff.

"Give me a boost and I'll pull you two up," Steeldust said, striding forward.

"Okay," Dagger agreed. He held out his hand. "But first, the sword."

Steeldust turned, a mock hurt expression on his faceplate. "What? After all this time, you two don't trust me?"

The siblings just stared at him.

"Ouch," Steeldust said flatly. He untied the rope around his chest and shrugged off the strands over his shoulders. Handing the wrapped sword over to Dagger, he gestured wordlessly to the cliff.

Dagger and Taser moved closer, interlocking their hands together to form a step.

Noises behind them signaled the guards' approach.

"Hurry up!" hissed Dagger.

"Pfft, you don't need to tell _me_ to hurry," Steeldust scoffed, beginning to climb. He stepped on the siblings' shoulders, then their helms as he reached for the top of the cliff. After he pulled himself up, he turned to face his thieving companions.

"Now pull us up," grunted Dagger. Both he and Taser rubbed their helms where Steeldust had stepped.

Flashing them a grin, Steeldust shook his helm. "Sorry, my hands are full."

The siblings looked up in shock at the sword in his hands, then down to the ground where Dagger had put it.

"See ya," Steeldust said with a wave. He then zipped off, quickly disappearing.

"Steeldust!" roared Taser.

The speedster kept running, not paying any mind to her.

Suddenly, a black and white mech appeared from behind a tree. Steeldust dug his heels into the ground, barely stopping in time before he plowed into the mech.

"Whoops, terribly sorry, Sir. Excuse me!"

"Hold it," called the enforcer, running after the younger mech.

Steeldust kept running, keeping a keen audio out for any bullets that might come flying his way. He wanted to be ready to dodge one if necessary.

None came, even thought the black and white enforcer had his gun out as he chased Steeldust.

Pulling up short at the edge of a deep valley, the young thief scanned his surroundings for options. It was too steep to climb down and too far to simply jump and hope he'd make it.

He didn't have time to think any further than that.

Prowl came crashing through the trees, not noticing the sudden drop in the terrain or the still figure beside it until he was on top of them.

Steeldust's optics widened in shock as something hit him and he was suddenly not on firm ground anymore.

The two mechs landed on a branch protruding from the cliffside.

Frozen in fear, it took them a couple astrokliks to regain their composure.

Steeldust was first to shake himself from the shock.

"Whew, I thought we both goners there," he laughed nervously.

Prowl sent him a dark glare, then lunged towards the wanted mech. Steeldust crawled backwards, farther away from the cliff.

Both mechs froze when they heard a loud crack. Locking optics for an astroklik, they both let out a terrified scream as the branch fell away from the cliff.

They kept screaming as they plummeted, holding onto their branch for dear life.

When they finally landed, they rolled. Bouncing off the bumpy, rocky terrain at the bottom of the cliff side.

"Ohhh," Steeldust groaned, staggering to his pedes. Quickly taking a look at himself for injuries, he flicked his doorwings. "Yeah-glad-I-can-fold-those-in-a-little bit. If-not-they-might-have-been-torn-off."

With one look at the enforcer, who was laying, rather dazed and in pain, on the ground a few yards away, Steeldust began to move again.

As he limped away, he glanced back up at the top of the cliff where they'd fallen from. No other enforcers were coming. They'd probably stopped and arrested Dagger and Taser.

"Ah well, they had it coming," muttered Steeldust. "Huh, I just survived that fall without breaking anything or offlining. Who'd've thunk I could do that?"

* * *

After wandering for awhile, Steeldust's pede felt better. He was still a little scraped up, but it could've been worse so he wasn't gonna complain.

A place to hide might be nice though. Surely the Iaconian enforcement was still after him and his boss was still a ways away.

Too far to get there in one orn with the heavy sword strapped to his back.

By luck or chance, Steeldust spied a small ship, hidden so that he could barely see it until he was almost right beside it.

"Huh. That'll work," he said, tilting his helm.

Walking over to the entrance, the thief pressed the button to open the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

" _Interesting,"_ he thought as he walked into the dark interior.

Not very far in, there was a room full of containers. The containers were filled with some sort of liquid and to Steeldust's disgust, helms of all sorts of species of creatures.

A shiver ran up his spine. _"I don't know who's ship this is, but I don't think I wanna meet them. Guess nobody's home, otherwise I'm sure they'd have stopped me by now."_

He continued walking, soon entering into the living quarters section of the ship. Seeing and hearing no one, Steeldust grinned. He pulled the sword off his back, bringing it forward to look at it.

"Finally. Alone at last," he grinned, looking at the magnificent sword.

Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the helm. He sort of tossed the sword away from him so he wouldn't fall on it. That was his last thought. His vision went black as he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

 **There you have it! The first chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! We'd love to hear any thoughts or comments you may have.**


	2. Headache

**C** **hapter Two - Headache**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who read and/or reviewed!**

 **Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Transformers or Disney. We take credit only for the story and Steeldust belongs to me.**

* * *

Moonracer stepped back with a squeak, still holding her weapon aloft.

Seeing that the intruder wasn't moving, she leaned closer warily.

Her retrorat climbed up to her shoulder, squeaking as he examined the stranger in their ship.

"What do you think we should do now?" Moonracer whispered to her little friend.

Pascal shrugged his shoulders, then climbed down. Skittering over to the unconscious mech, his lifted his snout, sniffing.

Moonracer stepped closer, watching.

The navy and black intruder didn't move.

Spying the sword that he'd dropped, Moonracer walked over to it, keeping an optic on its owner.

It was the biggest sword she'd ever seen.

Not that she'd seen many. Or any. Just her carrier's knives that she kept in the trophy room.

The whole sword, including the blade and the hilt, was probably as long as she was tall.

Glancing back at the mech, she wondered how he was able to fight with it. He looked to be at least two helms taller than her, but still...

Moonracer decided that he must be stronger than he looked.

Dragging the weapon a few feet away, she moved it just underneath the couch. Placing a hand on her chin, she kicked the rug closer, covering the sword.

There. Now no one would notice it until she decided what to do.

Turning back to the mech, Moonracer pondered that. She could just leave him there on the floor until her carrier got back. She would be happy to deal with him.

The femmeling shivered as she pictured the young mech's helm being added to the rows of other intruders' helms.

Somehow, for some reason, Moonracer didn't want to see him offlined.

Even if he was where he wasn't supposed to be and could be dangerous.

A thought came to her. She had taken out a possibly dangerous mech. By herself.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. Crouching beside her confused pet, she explained. "Pascal, if I show Carrier that I can handle myself, then maybe she'll let me go to see the lights!"

The retrorat nodded his helm vigorously, clapping his front paws together. He scurried over to the mech and grabbed a helm fin, tugging at it and pointing to the nearby closet.

"Good idea!"

Moonracer hurried over, ready to pull the stranger across the room.

But as she did, the navy and black groaned lowly. He moved his helm slightly, opening one optic.

Whack!

Smacking him hard in the helm again with her datapad, Moonracer winced. Peering down, she saw that the mech was out cold.

Pascal scurried back over, having been surprised when his friend suddenly moved.

"Whew, that was close." Stooping, Moonracer grabbed the mech's wrists and began pulling.

She was very glad that he wasn't a large mech. Being not very strong, even this one was heavy.

Finally getting him over to the closet, she opened it and took out the few items that would be in the way.

Then, she turned, looking from the closet to the unconscious mech.

How was she going to get him _into_ the closet?

Moonracer began to pull him up. Getting him into a sitting position on the floor, she put her servos under his and lifted. After struggling, she managed to lift him just high enough to get him into the closet.

Or at least part of him.

She stepped back, venting hard, examining her work.

The mech was sitting in the closet, helm touching his chest and servos limp at his sides. His long pedes stuck out of the closet, heels touching the floor.

The green femme huffed, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her faceplate as she thought. This wouldn't do. He had to be fully inside or obviously the door wouldn't close.

Moving forward, she picked up one of his pedes.

"Maybe I can just- Stuff him in there."

Bending his knee joint, Moonracer shoved his pede towards his frame. She did the same with the other and then attempted to close the doors.

The ends of his pedes and the wheels on his ankle joints were in the way.

Fully opening the closet doors again, Moonracer grabbed the mech's servos, pulling him back out.

"Lets tries pedes first," she muttered.

Once she had set his pedes inside the closet, she lifted the upper part of his frame. Shoving and pushing, the femme barely managed to prop him up.

But she let go too soon and the mech fell forward.

On top of her.

Pascal scurried over, squeaking in concern.

Moonracer shoved the mech off and stalked away. She soon returned with a broom in hand.

Using the same method as the previous try, Moonracer managed to get the navy and black back into the closet, using the broom to help prop him up.

Once he was inside, she hurriedly slammed the doors closed.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Moonracer was about to go and get something to make sure the doors remained closed. Her optics widened when she noticed five digits sticking out from between the two doors.

Carefully, she shoved them back in, one by one.

"I hope they're not broken," she muttered.

Grabbing a nearby chair, the femmeling stuck the back of it underneath the doors' handles, effectively blocking it from opening.

From his position where he'd been watching, the retrorat clapped his paws together happily.

Moonracer danced over to him. "Okay, I have a mecha in my closet."

She looked at her pet, then shook her helm incredulously. "I have a mecha. In my closet."

Spinning around, she picked up the datapad she'd used as a weapon, tossing it around. "Too weak for the outside world, huh, Carrier? Tell that to my datapad."

Moonracer tossed the datapad again, but missed catching it and smacked the side of her faceplate with it instead.

Rubbing the now sore spot, her audios caught the sound of her carrier entering the ship.

* * *

Steeldust began to wake up slowly. Keeping his optics closed, he held still, listening to his surroundings. He groaned. He had a pounding processor ache and his frame felt like he'd been beaten up.

Opening his optics, no more than slits, he checked what he could see without moving his helm.

Realizing he was sitting in a chair, tied up, the young thief tried not to panic.

" _Scrap-scrap-scrap!"_ Steeldust thought. He moved his wrists slightly, testing his bonds. _"I'm-gonna-get-my-helm-chopped-off-by-some-crazy-helm hunter! Not-how-I-imagined-myself-going."_

Opening his optics fully, Steeldust looked around. He seemed to be alone.

His sharp hearing picked up someone moving, somewhere.

"Struggling- Struggling is pointless!"

Steeldust moved his helm towards the shaky voice, one optic ridge arched.

He had a feeling that whoever that was hiding in the shadows wasn't the helm hunter.

"Who's there?" he called. "Can you untie me? I think there was some sort of misunderstanding here- "

Looking down again, Steeldust's optics widened.

Those weren't normal ropes keeping him in the chair. They were almost like-

" _Spider webs,"_ the thief thought with a frown. _"Weird."_

There was something familiar about this, like he'd heard of some similar thing but he couldn't remember exactly what.

Apparently the mecha had grown a little braver while he was examining the ropes.

"I'm not afraid of you!" the voice called out again, less shaky this time.

" _Right,"_ Steeldust thought. _"She's just telling herself that. She's definitely not the mecha who captured all those unfortunate creatures in the front room. Unless she's just pretending..."_

"Who are you? And how did you find me?"

Steeldust looked up as the speaker stepped out of the shadows, datapad held aloft.

" _Whoa, she's cute,"_ Steeldust thought, staring blankly up at the femme.

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" the green femme repeated, gritting her denta.

Regaining his composure, Steeldust cleared his throat. "I know not who you are, nor how I found you..."

He paused and then grinned, arching an optic ridge. "Hey, how you doing? Name's Steeldust."

Moonracer simply stared at him. _"What is he doing?"_

"How's your orn going?"

Scoffing, Moonracer stepped forward, holding her weapon ready. "Who else knows my location, _Steeldust_?"

Blue-green optics rolled in annoyance as the mech frowned. "Alright, look miss. I was in a situation, mecha were chasing me. I saw a hidden ship, which to me meant, good hiding place. I came in, and- "

Steeldust's face grew worried and he jerked in his seat, looking around frantically. "Oh no, where's my sword?"

Moonracer smugly crossed her servos, looking down at the struggling mech. "I've hidden it. In a place you will never find it."

Calming down, Steeldust smirked. He glanced around once again, then smiled slyly up at his captor.

"It's under the couch, isn't it?"

Moonracer's smug expression went blank.

Whack!

Steeldust was unconscious again.

* * *

Pascal scurried up onto the back of the chair and tapped on the mech's helm. Not getting a reaction, he used his tail to slap him back and forth across the faceplate.

He frowned. Still nothing.

Having an idea, the retrorat sat up on his haunches and licked the mech's audio.

Now that got a reaction.

The navy and black's helm shot up as he was suddenly, instantly, awake. Glancing to the side, he saw what was sitting on his shoulder. Realizing what had just happened, the mech's optics widened.

"Aaahh!" Steeldust yelled, shrugging the creature off of him. "That was disgusting!" he remarked, rubbing his audio against his shoulder.

Moonracer stood in front of him again, datapad tucked under her crossed servos. "Now, you'll never find it."

Steeldust's keen optics rapidly searched the room. "Let me guess, you moved the sword into a different room so I can't see it?"

"Not telling," said Moonracer smugly.

"Alright. What do you want from me? Are you gonna cut my helm off and add it to your collection?" Steeldust asked, irritated. He moved his hands to the side, exasperated. "Cause if you are, just get it over with already. Before you give me anymore trauma to the processor."

"Eww, that isn't my trophy room," Moonracer said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh. Okay." Steeldust stared up at her, a bored look on his faceplate. "So you're just keeping me here until whoever it is that owns it gets home I presume? Or do you torture the victims first?"

"No, no, no. I wouldn't do that," exclaimed Moonracer, looking hurt.

Steeldust wriggled in his seat, moving his hands to see if he could untie himself. "Gotta keep her talking, she's distracted." "Right, course not. You just tie mecha up and hit them over the helm repeatedly. By the way, why do my doorwings and fingers hurt?"

Moonracer laughed nervously. "I may have shoved you in the closet."

"Pfft, wow. That's not weird," Steeldust muttered. "So what do you want with me? If I say I'll get out of your ship and never return, will you let me go?"

"I have a deal to make with you," replied Moonracer.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You will take me to the Mithril Sea to see the lights, the ones that float over it every vorn- "

Steeldust glanced up, quirking an optic ridge. "Ya mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?"

Moonracer smiled happily. "I knew they weren't stars!"

Seeing Steeldust's confused expression, she cleared her throat and continued.

"You will take me to see the lanterns, bring me back safely. Then, and only then, I will return your sword."

The thief scoffed. "Nope. No way. The procession starts in Iacon, which then journeys to the Sea. Me and the city-state aren't exactly friends at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere. Especially there."

Moonracer frowned, stalking over to him. Grabbing the back of the chair, she pulled it forward, leaving it to stand on two legs, plus Steeldust's pedes.

"Look, without my help, you will never find your precious sword. And if my carrier returns and finds you here, you will join the unfortunate ones in the trophy room."

Steeldust returned the glare, stubbornly saying nothing. _"If I don't get that sword to Swindle, I'll be in a lot of trouble. I could get out of this chair, even if I had to walk on my hands til I can smash it. But if she's telling the truth..."_

"Look," he said with a slight growl. "I didn't want to have to do this- But here comes the face."

Tilting his helm away for an astroklik, Steeldust lifted it slowly to look at Moonracer. His optics were wide and almost glassy looking as his mouth turned down in a sad pout.

Moonracer felt suddenly sorry for the mech, then shook her helm. "The sad cyberhound look won't work with me. My little friend here has tried it too many times."

The retrorat on her shoulderplate nodded its helm smugly, crossing its little servos.

Steeldust dropped the expression and shrugged. "Eh, worth a try. Fine. I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" squealed Moonracer, bringing her hands up to her faceplate.

As he began to fall forward, Steeldust's optics widened as he winced. The chair fell forward, despite how he struggled to stop it. He and the chair landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oops," Moonracer said, wincing as she glanced down.

"I think you broke my face," Steeldust muttered painfully into the floor.

* * *

Walking back through the trophy room on their way out of the ship, Steeldust noticed that Moonracer was almost cowering behind him.

Smirking, the thief paused. "Don't like to look at them, Moonracer?" he asked casually.

Moonracer kept her optics away from the tanks of liquid, even when Steeldust wandered over to examine one.

"No, I really don't."

"Huh." Steeldust leaned closer to the tank, studying the creature. It had black optics, scaly skin, and long fangs protruding from its mouth. "You said your carrier catches these things?"

Moonracer nodded, still looking away. "Yes, they're intruders that got too close. My carrier is very protective of me, she doesn't want anything dangerous to get me."

Steeldust took another glance at the creature, then looked over his shoulder at the femmeling. He frowned, raising one optic ridge as he tilted his helm. "I'm not gonna argue that some of these things look pretty dangerous."

He paused striding to the middle of the room where Moonracer was. He spun in a circle, doorwings twitching as he looked at the rest of the tanks. "But hardly any of these creatures are from Cybertron. I don't think a lot of them could even survive here, they're air breathers."

Moonracer stared up at him, confused. "Are you sure? There's not really things like this on our planet?"

Shaking his helm rapidly, Steeldust headed towards the entrance. "Nope."

Hurrying to catch up with the long-peded speedster, Moonracer pondered that. Who was lying to her? Her carrier or Steeldust?

She wasn't sure she fully trusted Steeldust. He didn't seem like he would hurt her, but somehow, she figured that he was a questionable sort of mecha.

He was after all, a thief. Plus, he had a sheathed knife and pistol that were attached to his waist.

Who knew what he did with those.

Moonracer threw a glance over her shoulder as they left the ship. She could see the glowing green light from the preservation tanks around the corner.

But why would he lie to her about that?

Was it a bad idea to trust him?

* * *

 **Is Moonracer in over her head? And what has Steeldust gotten into?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Annoyances

**Chapter Three - Annoyances**

 **The adventure continues.**

 **Minor edit: We changed the name of one our oc's that are featured in this chapter. So just fixing that.**

* * *

Steeldust sat on a rock, chin in his hand, watching Moonracer spin and dance in a nearby creek.

"This is so awesome!" she called, jumping in the water.

The young thief blew out a frustrated vent as he twirled a short length of his grappling hook and rope.

This was going to take forever. Moonracer had stopped to investigate almost everything.

"It's like she's never been outside before," he muttered.

* * *

"I shouldn't have done this," Moonracer moaned, resting her forehelm on a tree trunk. The rest of her frame hung loosely as she stood in front of the tree.

Steeldust watched her with an optic ridge arched, servos crossed as he leaned against a nearby tree.

* * *

"I'm so glad I did this!"

Moonracer was now in a tree, looking into a hole.

"Somethin' is going to pop out of there and bite you," Steeldust called from the ground. He paced around the tree, tapping it with a stick.

The green femme ignored him or didn't hear.

"I can't believe I did this! Wait, what would Carrier think?"

* * *

"I'm sure it's fine," Moonracer said, sitting on a rock out in the middle of the creek. "I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her. She won't be back for a few orns."

Steeldust smacked his hand against his forehelm and groaned as he watched from a short distance away.

At this rate, they'd never get to Iacon and he'd never get his sword back.

* * *

"Oh, my goodness, this could kill her!"

Looking into the small cave his unwanted travel buddy had wandered into, Steeldust just stared incredulously.

" _She's crazy,"_ he thought. _"I'm going to get offlined for not finishing a job 'cuz of this crazy femme!"_

* * *

The navy and black wandered over to sit on a rock beside Moonracer.

The femme was laying on the ground, face down, crying.

"Look," Steeldust said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. "I've noticed that you seem to be having, uh- A war of sorts with yourself. What's the deal?"

Moonracer moved to a sitting position, facing him. She sniffed, wiping her face. "I never should have left the ship. My Carrier's gonna be so upset when she finds out I left..."

Casually picking a twig off a nearby bush, Steeldust examined it. He nodded understandingly.

"Yes. It will likely break her fuel pump and crush her spark."

Moonracer looked up at him in horror. "Break her fuel pump?"

"Mmm-hmm," Steeldust replied, still examining his twig.

"Crush her spark?"

"Like if some giant combiner stepped on me."

Steeldust flicked his stick away and helped the worried femmeling to her pedes. "Alright. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

As he started to lead her away, Moonracer glanced up in surprise. "What?"

"You got it." Steeldust kept walking, guiding Moonracer along by a servo over her shoulders. With his free servo, he gestured as he continued speaking. "I get my sword. You get your carrier-daughter relationship built on mutual trust and we part as really unlikely friends, never to see each other again- "

"What? No!" Moonracer pulled away, backing up a few steps. "I want to see the lanterns!"

Steeldust threw up his hands, frowning. "Oh come on! What's it gonna take for me to get the stupid sword back?"

Moonracer whipped out her datapad from subspace and held it toward the thief threateningly. "I will use this."

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Steeldust was about to argue.

Rustling sounds coming from a bush a yard or so away stopped him.

While Steeldust was immediately on guard, moving a hand to the blade at his waist, Moonracer ran behind him.

She practically climbed the lanky mech, wrapping her servos and pedes around his shoulders and waist.

Steeldust spread his servos and doorwings, trying to regain his balance as Moonracer moved around.

Holding her datapad towards the bush, Moonracer frantically said, "What is it? Ruffians? Thugs? Are they going to offline us?"

After a few astrokliks the rustling stopped and a small petrorabbit hopped out. It sat wiggling its olfactory sensor as it looked up at the two mecha.

Steeldust relaxed, glancing over his shoulder calmly, one optic ridge raised. "Stay calm. It can probably smell fear."

Realizing where she was, Moonracer quickly climbed back to the ground. She laughed nervously, optics darting from the small creature to Steeldust.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little jumpy..."

Smirking, Steeldust shrugged. "I guess so."

An idea came to him.

"Well, if you're sure you want to keep going, we should actually get some walking done. Since, you know, you don't want to use your altmode."

"Right," Moonracer agreed, falling in step with her guide as he began walking away. Her pedes had to work twice as hard to keep up with his fast strides.

"Hmm-how-bout-we-stop-for-lunch? I'm-hungry-are-you-hungry? There's-a-great-place-nearby!"

After taking a few kliks to process what the speedster had said, Moonracer nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

Soon after, Steeldust paused and gestured to a building and sign not far away. "What do you think?"

Glancing at the sign, Moonracer turned to him and smiled. "The snuggly duckling. I like ducklings!"

Steeldust grinned widely, twitching his doorwings as he did a little dance. "Yay!"

Smiling slyly, the thief walked his companion to the door and opened it for her. With a little bow, he gestured with his free servo. "After you, miss."

"Thank you." Moonracer smiled, but then gasped as stepped forward.

As she paused, Steeldust gently pushed her inwards, closing the door behind them.

A room full of mecha, scary, angry ones, looked toward them.

There were several local gang members, the Stunticon crew, a couple Constructicons, and a handful of Decepticons present.

Steeldust halted, glancing over at the bartender. "Good Sir! A table for two please!" he called loudly _. "Crowded this orn. And lots of mechs that I'm not exactly friends with. Well, at least Swindle himself isn't here."_

Ignoring the stares, the thief pushed Moonracer forwards. "Smell that, Moonracer? Take a deep breath in through the olfactory sensors! What-are-you-getting-cause-I'm-getting-part-mech-smell-part- _really_ -bad-mech-smell."

He paused for an astroklik, pointing towards a nearby group of mecha sitting at a table. "Seriously-when-was-the-last-time-you-hoodlums-had-a-shower?"

Moonracer was pretty much frozen with fear. She was surrounded by ruffians and thugs!

"Hey Moonracer!" Steeldust called, having wandered away to the nearest table.

When she turned to look at him, he gestured to a lime-green and purple seeker.

Who was partially covered in energon.

"Wingnut, is that energon all over you or did someone throw blue paint at you, buddy? Moonracer! Come here and look at all this energon!" Steeldust said energetically.

The seeker laughed manically as Moonracer fearfully hurried past them.

She bumped into a big mech sitting at the counter, who turned and gave her a dark glare.

Moonracer backed away, heading towards Steeldust who had followed.

The thief studied her, chin in hand. "Huh. Ya know, Moonracer, ya don't look so good. Maybe we should talk ya home. Call it an orn."

He slung a servo around her shoulders, pulling her along as he strode back towards the door.

"Cause ya know," Steeldust continued casually, eyeing the mecha surrounding them. "This is a pretty nice place. If ya can't handle here, then I guess ya should be at home- "

Just as they reached the door, they were halted in their tracks by a giant servo crossing their path. The mischievous smile Steeldust was wearing suddenly disappeared as he looked at the servo's owner.

Motormaster had placed his hand on the door, blocking their exit. A piece of paper protruded from under his massive hand.

"Is this you?" growled the grey and black, glaring down at Steeldust.

The thin mech stepped forward with a flick of his doorwings, tilting his helm. He lifted a couple of Motormaster's digits so he could see the picture on the wanted notice.

"Pfft, now they're not even trying," Steeldust muttered, seeing the navy-filled square.

A gladiator, slightly shorter than Steeldust, stepped forward.

Steeldust moved Moonracer behind him, eyeing Iron Blade warily.

"Oh, it's him alright," chuckled the gladiator. "Deadlock. Go get one of the guards."

The mech ran out the door to do as asked, a dark grin on his faceplate.

Steeldust rapidly ran some options through his helm.

There was no way he could fight past all these mechs. He could use his superior speed and possibly slip past them and escape, but Moonracer wouldn't be able to keep up.

Maybe he could talk them down before the guards got there.

Iron Blade stepped closer, grabbing Steeldust by the armour around his neck. He leaned forward, getting in the thief's faceplate.

"That reward is gonna buy me a new sword," he said with a grin.

Steeldust was suddenly not on the ground anymore as Thundercloud, a forty-foot-tall flier, picked him up.

"I could use the money," the broad mech said.

Motormaster snatched the lanky speedster out of Thundercloud's servos. He held him away from the rest, glaring around the room. "What about me? I'm broke!"

The rest of the Stunticons glanced at each other, then charged their leader. Several other Decepticons, along with some gang members, joined them.

Steeldust's optics widened, starting to try and squirm his way out of the much larger mech's grasp.

"Get back!" Motormaster growled, holding Steeldust up and away from the smaller mecha.

Moonracer gasped and reached a hand towards them, but stayed where she was by the door.

"Hey! We can work this out!" hissed Steeldust as many hands reached towards him, some pulling on his limbs and doorwings.

"Leave him alone!" Moonracer cried, beginning to run around the outside of the circle.

"Seriously, please," Steeldust grunted as Motormaster put him in a headlock.

The combiner leader swatted mecha away, including Wildrider who was clawing viciously at his servo.

The thugs argued and pulled, fighting over the thief.

Moonracer tried to yell overtop of the noise. "Give me back my guide!" She started hitting one of the mechs with her datapad, but he didn't even notice. "Ruffians!"

As Steeldust struggled, the thugs seemed to get tired of him slipping from their grasp continually.

With four each holding a limb, the rest moved back as Iron Blade stepped in front of Steeldust.

The gladiator grinned as he drew back a fist to knock the thief out.

Steeldust, seeing what their intentions were, jerked around harder.

Motormaster placed a firm hand on his helm, preventing the speedster from moving.

Optics darting around desperately, Moonracer spied Steeldust's grappling hook that had fallen during the scuffle.

Quickly picking it up, the femme threw the hook towards the chandelier above Iron Blade's helm.

It hit its mark and she pulled with all her strength.

They light fell down with a crash, skimming the side of Iron Blade's helm.

"Put him down!" Moonracer screamed.

All was suddenly silent, the mecha staring as the gladiator turned only his helm to face Moonracer.

"All right," Moonracer said, forcing herself to stay where she was. "I don't know where I am and I need _him_ to take me to the lanterns." She pointed towards Steeldust, then began widely gesturing with her servos, continuing. "Which I've been dreaming about my entire life! Find your dignity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

Iron Blade drew his sword from the sheath at his side, stalking angrily towards the young femme.

Motormaster reached up and hung Steeldust on a peg by his armour.

All present thugs watched with varying forms of interest as Iron Blade proceeded.

Moonracer back up until she hit the counter. Iron Blade stopped only when he was leaning over her.

Suddenly, his faceplate blanked as he looked to the side. "I had a dream once."

The gladiator flung his sword, embedding it in a wall, just directly above a small mech's helm.

The seated mech, chained by his ankle to the floor, was so startled he almost dropped the instrument on his lap. Instead, he began to play a tune.

Stepping away from Moonracer, the gladiator began to sing.

"I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look

And my temper, and my sword

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?

Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show-tune medley

Thank you!

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream"

The rest of the Decepticons and gang members joined in.

"He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!"

Iron Blade continued singing alone then.

"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking femurs

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream!"

"La la la la la la la la la la la la!" sang the rest.

Steeldust watched it all from his place on the wall with extreme confusion. Shrugging, he tried to get to the floor, but was stopped when a large red and black mech glared his way.

Moonracer sat down to listen, pleased with the turn of events. A strange looking mech approached.

Waspinator, in his scratchy voice began his turn.

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes

And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes

And my goiter, and my nose

I really want to make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little femme

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!"

Again, the rest joined in.

"He's got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!" sang Waspinator, throwing his servos out and almost hitting Moonracer.

"He's got a dream!"

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my face leaves mecha screaming

There's a youngling behind it, dreaming

Like everybody else

I've got a dream"

A small group of Decepticons and gangsters began singing then, gesturing around the bar at the subjects as they did.

"TC would like to quit and be a florist

Skywarp does interior design

Hook is into mime

Thundercloud's cupcakes are sublime

Drag Strip knits

Dead End sews

Roadrage does little puppet shows"

Iron Blade ended the verse, sliding on his knee joints across the floor, ending up in front of the Stunticon leader. "And Motormaster collects ceramic unicorns!"

The large mech held up two tiny unicorns and tapped their noses together. His frown turned into a broad smile.

Skywarp teleported over and lifted the bored Steeldust off the hook, setting him down.

"What about you? What's your dream," demanded the purple and black seeker.

Steeldust crossed his servos, a defiant expression on his faceplate. "No, no, no. Sorry mechs, I ain't singing bout that right now."

Many swords suddenly were unsheathed, pointing at him.

Steeldust immediately found himself on the stage, dancing across it as he began.

"I have dreams, like you - no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere far from here

On a racetrack that I own

The competition all alone

Proving-to-everyone-I'm-the-fastest!"

Moonracer stood up on a table, waving to get the mecha's attention. "I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!" the group echoed happily.

"I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream!"

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!"

"Yeah!" the baddies cheered.

"And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my ship

Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream!"

The mechs danced around the bar, most of them continuing to sing. No one noticed the pair of purple optics belonging to a certain spider bot glaring in through a window.

"She's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

They've got a dream!

We've got a dream!

So our diff'rences ain't

Really that extreme!

We're one big team!

Call us brutal

Sick"

"Sadistic," Iron Blade added viciously.

Waspinator jumped in front of him. "And grotesquely optimistic."

"Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!" sang the rest.

Steeldust wandered through the mass, trying to avoid getting hit with the objects and seekers flying around. He was stopped short by Iron Blade who almost shoved him out of the way as he belted out a line.

"I've got a dream!"

Dodging the gladiator, Steeldust was almost stepped on by Waspinator, who was so involved in what he was doing that he didn't even see the lanky thief.

"I've got a dream!"

"I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!"

Moonracer noticed none of Steeldust's dilemma, solely focused on singing.

Finally, to Steeldust's great relief, the song ended. He ducked as someone jumped over his helm and through the nearby window.

"Yes, way down deep inside

I've got a dream!

Yeah!"

Suddenly, Deadlock returned. He opened the door, calling, "I found the guards!"

Steeldust appeared seemingly out of nowhere and yanked Moonracer behind the counter.

Once Deadlock moved out of the way, several guards, including Ultra Magnus himself, entered.

"Where is he?" the lieutenant demanded.

Thundercloud stepped forward, holding a small, older mech. "I believe this is the mech you're looking for!"

The old mech reached out his servos towards the guards and enforcers. "You got me!"

Ultra Magnus growled, turning back to his mechs. "Search the place! Find him! Even if you have to turn this place upside down!"

As the lieutenant said that last sentence, he banged a fist on the counter, right over where Steeldust and Moonracer were hiding.

The two winced as they heard the pedesteps of the officers spreading out in their search.

Iron Blade appeared behind the counter, sword in hand.

Steeldust glared up at him, baring his denta and lowly growling.

With a roll of his optics, the gladiator pulled a nearby lever, causing a secret passageway to reveal itself behind the counter.

Moonracer and Steeldust glanced from the gaping hole to the Decepticon.

Iron Blade tilted his helm, gesturing for them to go.

Steeldust crawled forwards, cautiously investigating the passageway. Moonracer and Iron Blade joined him.

"Go. Live your dream," Iron Blade said, smiling.

"Thank you. I will," replied Steeldust, still looking downwards.

Iron Blade frowned deeply. "Your dream stinks, kid. I was talking to her."

"Oh." Steeldust frowned and crawled into the hole, disappearing. "Ya know, you're not even that much older than me," he hissed over his shoulder.

Moonracer reached over and kissed Iron Blade on the cheek. "Thank you."

The gladiator's surprised look turned into a smile as the femme followed her guide into the passageway.

Iron Blade closed the secret passageway, just as another officer entered the bar.

Ultra Magnus immediately turned to face his second. "Prowl-" He paused when he saw the disheveled state of the enforcer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Prowl replied stiffly, hiking his doorwings upwards into a V. He would tell Magnus about falling down the cliffside later, not in the presence of a group of criminals. "I heard from one of the others that Steeldust was here."

"Yes, we are in the process of searching the building."

Prowl held up a hand, tilting his helm as he spotted something. Magnus watched as the enforcer made his way to the counter, shoving two seekers out of the way as he went.

Quickly scanning the area behind the counter, Prowl reached across and pushed on a lever.

There was a clanking of gears and a dark passageway appeared.

"Well done, Prowl," Magnus said. The red and blue turned, calling his mechs to attention. "Follow Officer Prowl!"

/

The old mech, who had been posing as the wanted thief, stumbled outside. He was still mumbling parts from the song to himself.

"I've got a dream, I've got a dream."

A black and purple femme standing nearby caught his attention.

"Whoa!" the mech exclaimed, looking her up and down once. He casually leaned against the building's wall, grinning at the femme. "Somebody get me a glass! Cuz I just found a tall drink of energon!"

Airachnid turned away from the window, placing a hand on her chest. She chuckled. "Oh, stop it, you big lug."

The mech chuckled with her. Then, the spider-femme transformed to her beast alt, pointing a sharp-tipped limb towards the mech's face.

"Where does that tunnel let out?" she hissed.

"Wolfie!" squealed the mech, backing away.

Airachnid furrowed her optic ridges in confusion.

She didn't have time to ask.

A giant cyberwolf sped around the corner of the bar, showing off his mouthful of sharp denta as he approached.

The mech used Airachnid's surprise to run away.

The wolf charged forwards, picking the small mech up in his jaws. On his way by, he knocked the spider-femme away with a shoulder.

The two disappeared around the other corner as Airachnid picked herself up.

To her shock, a giant ship lifted off from somewhere behind the bar. At one of the windows, the old mech and cyberwolf looked back at her. Then, the ship disappeared, teleporting away.

Another mech came out of the bar. Airachnid decided to interrogate him instead.

She was going to find Moonracer.

And end the young thief who had dared take her away.

* * *

 **Well, I'm sure neither Steeldust or Moonracer expected their day to go like this...**

 **Transformers or Tangled belong to us.  
** **2\. Steeldust, Roadrage, Wingnut, Iron Blade, Thundercloud, and the mech with the cyberwolf at the end are our oc's.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Tunnel

**Chapter Four – The Tunnel**

 **Oh hey, it's been a little while, but we're back with another chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you believe I did that?"

Steeldust glanced at Moonracer out of the corner of his optics as they walked through the tunnel.

With a crooked grin, he said, "Yeah, that was a pretty cool move."

"I know!" squealed Moonracer, placing her hands on her faceplate. Seeing Steeldust's amused look, she composed herself, placing her servos behind her back. Playing cool, she repeated herself. "I know."

With a snicker, Steeldust continued, talking with his hands as he did. "To be honest, I wouldn't've thought ya had that in ya. But ya were great back there. A lot braver than I was."

"Aww, you're just saying that…" Moonracer said shyly, turning her helm away.

"No, really, I'm serious," insisted Steeldust. He also looked away, not showing his travel buddy his regretful expression. He had been thinking of how he could escape, it had occurred to him to leave her there. That thought had quickly left, but he'd still thought it.

And besides, the reason he had taken Moonracer to the Snuggly Duckling in the first place was to scare her…

Moonracer then said, "Soo, Steeldust?"

The thief turned back to face her, tilting his helm. "Yeah?"

"Where are you from?"

Instantly, Steeldust was back to his usual self.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," chuckled the navy and black, putting up his hands. "Sorry, Moonracer. I don't tell that story.

"However," Steeldust continued, twitching his doorwings. Sending her a grin, he said, "I am becoming more and more interested in yours.

"Now, I know I'm not supposed to mention the trophy room."

"Nope," Moonracer said with a smile and a small shake of her helm.

"Or your carrier."

"Nuh uh."

"Honestly, I'm afraid ta ask about the retrorat."

"His name is Pascal."

"Yeah, right. O' course." Steeldust paused, waiting until Moonracer looked at him. "So, here's my question. If you want ta see the lanterns so badly, why didn't ya just- Go? And why not before now?"

Moonracer glanced away, fidgeting with her digits. "Uhh, well," she began nervously.

Suddenly, Steeldust's sharp hearing picked up something behind them.

Or rather, someone. Multiple someones.

"Run," the thief said, grabbing Moonracer's hand and pulling her along rapidly.

"Steeldust-" protested Moonracer as she tried to keep up with the faster mechling.

Then, she heard what he had.

The echoing pedesteps and mecha yelling. Lights came into view behind them.

With a gasp, she hurried faster. "Someone's chasing us!"

There was a dim light up ahead, signaling they were close to the end of the tunnel.

Which turned out to be near the edge of a cliff.

"Ya've got ta be kiddin' me!" Steeldust growled as he slid to a stop, catching Moonracer before she could fall over the edge.

Both looked back to the tunnel entrance.

The guards and enforcers were getting close. Fast.

Steeldust glanced around anxiously. The canyon below was too far to jump. He wasn't sure if he could climb down the side, was less sure if Moonracer could.

They were trapped.

A familiar black and white Praxian was the first one out of the tunnel.

Upon seeing the two mecha by the cliff's edge, the lead enforcer chuckled, glaring darkly at the young thief.

Steeldust returned that with a low growl, stepping in front of Moonracer.

"Who's that?" Moonracer asked, peering around him.

"He doesn't like me," muttered Steeldust, watching the Praxian carefully.

Movement down at the bottom of the canyon caught their attention.

Two young mecha emerged from a different tunnel, glaring up at them.

" _Dagger and Taser. So, they escaped being arrested,"_ Steel thought, optics darting between them and the enforcer.

"Who's that?" asked Moonracer nervously.

"They don't like me either," replied Steeldust.

More enforcers and guards emerged from the tunnel, gathering around behind Prowl.

"Who's that?!"

Steeldust sighed, turning to face her. Throwing her servos out wide, he gestured around them. "Let's just assume fo' the moment here, dat nobody likes me!"

Seeing a nearby structure directing water from a dam above the canyon, Moonracer had an idea.

Snatching the grappling gun from Steeldust's waist, she aimed and fired the hook towards the structure. It grabbed onto something and held fast.

Realizing her plan, Steeldust nodded. "Good shot. Now go."

Moonracer had no time to react before she was shoved off the edge. With a scream, she swung towards the structure, then allowed the rope to retract, pulling her up. Once she was safely on top of the structure, she looked back.

The mecha left on the cliffside were engaged in a fight.

"Steel," she whispered, optics wide.

* * *

After Moonracer had left the cliffside, Prowl had begun to advance.

She was, to his knowledge, just a civilian. Why she was with Steeldust, he didn't know.

What Prowl did know, was that he couldn't let the slippery escape artist get away again.

Pulling a pistol out of his side holster, the enforcer aimed it towards Steeldust's helm. "I've waited a long for this," he said with a confident tone.

This time, the little thief wouldn't get away from him.

"Get down on your knee joints and place your hands on your helm," commanded Prowl. "Nightracer, Spin, handcuff him."

Before the two enforcers could move to do as he told them to, Steeldust had a knife in his hand.

"You know I can dodge bullets," the thief said with a smirk. "You really want to send them over here?"

Seeing Spin, Steeldust nodded in greeting. "How're the allergies, mech?"

Spin simply frowned, keeping a hand near his own pistol.

"Do you want to play this game, thief?" asked Prowl, threateningly. He knew all too well that Steeldust was capable of dodging his shots. But he doubted even he could avoid a firing squad. "Because I can assure you, it will not end well."

Steeldust laughed. "For who? You? You can't catch me and you know it."

"You're at a dead end, punk," Nightracer said, taking a step forward, gun aimed at the speedster. "Just give up and make it easier on everyone. You can't win this one."

Tossing his knife and catching it, Steeldust eyed the group carefully. "Why should I surrender and come peaceably? You're just gonna offline me later." Catching the knife once more, the young mech moved into a battle stance. Looking up at the group, he grinned darkly. "I choose life, what do you choose?"

"Get him!" yelled Prowl.

"Bring it." Steeldust smirked and ran into the midst, ducking and dodging.

The mecha scattered, trying to evade the swift youngling's attacks.

A few were too slow and got slashed in the side or pedes. A couple more got tripped, falling over the side.

Soon enough, it was only Prowl and Steeldust left unharmed.

The enforcer had managed to corner the thief again, pushing him to move closer and closer to the edge.

"Surrender," demanded Prowl angrily.

Steeldust hissed back, "Never."

Taking another step back, the mechling realized where he was. The ground crumbled slightly under his heel, sending pebbles down the cliffside. Optics wide, Steeldust glanced behind him.

Prowl saw his opportunity and took it.

With his gun, the enforcer knocked the knife out of the speedster's hand. Both mechs watched as the weapon plummeted to the canyon floor far below.

A nervous grin on his faceplate, Steeldust lifted his servos in a shrug. "How bout two outta three?"

"Steeldust!"

Both enforcer and thief looked towards the voice as a grappling hook came zipping in their direction. The hook caught on Steeldust's servo and the rope wrapped itself around several times.

As Moonracer retracted the rope again, Steeldust gave Prowl a mock salute, letting himself be pulled off of the cliff.

Prowl and the rest of the enforcers watched, open mouthed, as the thief swung away from them.

"Steeldust! Look out!" Moonracer said, bracing herself so she wouldn't fall off from her perch.

He either didn't hear her or didn't bother to listen. Perhaps he was too caught up in the moment.

Glancing back at the mecha on the cliff, Steeldust let out a short laugh. "Ha! You should see your faceplates because you look- "

The lanky thief was interrupted as he collided with the side of the water trough. A beam had caught him right in the tank, knocking the breath out of him.

"Ridiculous," Steeldust finished with a moan.

"Come on!" yelled Moonracer. She ran over and helped the thief up, returning his grappling gun to him.

"Thanks," Steeldust replied, venting hard and holding his tank.

As fast as they could, the two young mecha made their way down the water trough, attempting to not slip.

A whistle of a bullet flying past them, followed by a thunk of it hitting the structure they were on, made both their helms jerk up.

Prowl, possibly more furious than Steeldust had ever seen him, was standing at the edge of the cliff. His pistol was held aloft. Aimed right at them.

"Go! Go!" Steeldust yelled, pointing downstream.

Moonracer wasted no time in moving along. Her guide right behind her.

More bullets flew around them, hitting the water trough.

"Jump!" commanded Steeldust desperately.

"What?" Moonracer stopped to face him, wondering if he was serious.

They were still way to high above the ground.

"Hurry! We're-too-much-of-a-target-up-here! He-has-a-clear-shot-at- "

Another gunshot was heard, this time, from the ground.

Wrapping a servo around Moonracer's waist, Steeldust jumped. With his free servo, he aimed his grappling gun and shot.

As they plummeted, the two young mecha screamed. Moonracer clung to Steeldust tightly, fear flooding her optics.

The grappling hook caught on something and slowed their rapid descent. Gunfire rained around them as they landed, Steeldust skidding through a puddle.

Putting Moonracer down, the thief released the hook and retracted the rope. With his other hand, he brought out his own gun and returned fire. "Run, Moonracer! Go, I'll cover you!"

Taking one look at the two thugs on the ground that began to approach, Moonracer fled. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Steeldust was coming.

After returning the grapple gun to his waist and ensuring the enemies knew he would willingly shoot back, Steeldust moved. He rapidly caught up to Moonracer, running backwards to provide cover fire.

Spying a cave, Moonracer pointed towards it. "There!"

Glancing over his shoulder for an astroklik, Steel nodded his helm. "Good optic, Moonracer!"

Meanwhile, Prowl and the rest of the enforcers and guards that were able had created a bridge to the water structure. They then had made their way down it, using the supporting beams underneath to climb down.

However, Dagger and Taser, not wishing to be chased by them again, joined their fellow thief in keeping them away.

It worked. Unfortunately, two things happened in the process.

One, Steeldust no longer had to return fire and he and Moonracer made it to the cave much easier.

And two, a stray shot from Taser's gun hit a weak spot in the dam, causing more damage to it. That one little leak grew into a much bigger leak. Very rapidly.

A loud crack was heard, echoing through the canyon.

Dagger lowered his weapon and stared blankly down at his sister. "Nice."

Throwing up her servos, Taser began to yell. "So what? Now it's my fault that da stupid construction workers didn't build that thing properly? Or that it hasn't been kept up better? Cause none o' my weapons should cause that much damage just like that- "

Glancing back at the dam, Dagger's optics shot open wide. "Shut up an' run!"

Taser closed her mouth and watched as her brother sprinted away in the direction they'd come. She scratched her helm in confusion, other hand on her hip. "What's he runnin' away from?"

Another loud crack answered her question.

She spun around and gasped.

Water poured out of what was left of the dam, the basin above the canyon emptying itself through the gaping hole. The giant wave of water demolished the water trough in its path, heading down towards the guardsmech and Taser.

Taser booked it to the tunnel where her brother waited.

The enforcers and elite guards ran as fast as they could towards anywhere they thought might be shelter.

Steeldust and Moonracer ran further into the cave. A boulder fell from somewhere and blocked the entrance, plunging them into darkness.

"Oh no!" Moonracer cried, feeling around in what seemed to be a dead end.

Water started to come in around the boulder, rapidly gaining ground in the cave. Soon, it was up to the mecha's knee joints.

And showed no sign of stopping.

Steeldust's doorwings twitched like crazy. He rapidly combed the wall with his hands, desperately trying to find a way out. Claustrophobia was rapidly setting in.

"Moonracer, help me find a way out," he said, tone wavering.

"I'm trying," she replied, feeling the wall beside him.

Ramming his shoulder into the wall, Steeldust winced as he backed away from it in pain. Nothing had given. Diving into the water, which was now above his waist, he felt around near the floor.

Nothing.

Moonracer started to hit the ceiling, which was rapidly growing closer to the water. Or was it the other way around?

Steeldust came back up with a loud vent, wiping his optics. "There's-nothin'-down-there!"

Moving around him, Moonracer dived under. Steeldust reached down and pulled her back up. He held her by the servos as she choked and coughed.

With a shake of his helm, he said sadly. "There's no point, Moonracer. It's pitch black down there."

Sitting on a ledge near the ceiling of the cave, the two sat in silence for a few kliks.

Moonracer broke the silence. "This is all my fault. My Carrier was right." She paused, sniffling as she wiped a tear away. "I shouldn't have done this. I'm- I'm so sorry, Steeldust."

Steeldust watched her, a sad expression on his faceplate. "I'm originally from Velocitron."

Looking over at him, Moonracer sniffed again. "What?"

Shrugging, Steeldust gave her a wry grin. "You asked earlier. Someone might as well know."

Laughing softly, Moonracer smiled. "So that's why you're so quick."

"I guess-" Steeldust trailed off, optic ridges furrowing. "Wait a klik. I don't have headlights cause my alt mode is a racer. Do you have headlights?"

"I- I think my alt mode does," Moonracer answered slowly. She brought her servos up above the water and examined them.

"You do! Quick turn them on!" Steeldust said.

The water level was up to their neck cables.

Finding them in her systems, Moonracer activated the lights on her lower servos, illuminating the water.

Steeldust and Moonracer dived back down, examining the cave.

Spying some debris floating in a current towards the floor, they dived further.

Frantically, Steeldust began to dig, shoving rocks away from what they hoped was an exit.

Even if they didn't need to breath air, a prolonged stay in here would do damage to their systems.

Steeldust had no interest in this cave becoming his watery, claustrophobic grave.

* * *

 **Well, they just keep getting into more trouble...**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or Disney. Steeldust, Spin, Nightracer, Dagger, and Taser belong to me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. I'm terribly sorry everyone

Hello,

I'm sorry to disappoint, but this isn't a new chapter. In fact, there will be, at least for the foreseeable future, no more chapters for this story.

Sadly, both my brother and I, who were co-writing this story, have pretty much lost motivation for it.. And when you lose motivation for a story, you unfortunately lose steam on it's progress.

There are also a few other reasons we're discontinuing A Tangled Story.  
1\. Both Blaster 2.0 and I have multiple other stories that take first priority over this one. Time is limited, and we both have only have so much time to write in general. Both of us have moved on to other stories, and while this crossover still amuses us, we agreed that we'd rather work on our other stuff.

2\. We don't really have a solid replacement for the magical abilities that Rapunzel had for Moonracer, and to add on to that, no real direction for the story after what we've already written and posted. Which is partially why it's remained untouched for so long. Plus, it sort of had a lot of oc's in it, which is totally fine, but if you didn't read our other Transformers fics, you wouldn't really know who they were based on their cameos featured in this story. Which may be sort of confusing, I'm not sure..

I'll leave the story up for a little bit longer, but will possibly be taking it down. I know it sort of sucks to start reading a story and later find out it isn't finished and hasn't been updated in years, with possibly no hope of it's continuation.

If I do take it down, I won't delete it from my computer, in case we ever pick it up again, but I doubt we will...

Once again, we're terribly sorry for the disappointment. Thanks so much to those who did read it, favourite, follow, and/or review. Your support is and was so appreciated.

Hope everyone stays safe and well.

Skyshadow54


End file.
